Grigori Weaver
Grigori "Greg" Weaver 'is a character in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "WMD", "Area 51", "Radiation", and "Forgotten", as well as a canonical character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''missions "Executive Order", "Numbers", "WMD", "Rebirth", "Revelations", and "Redemption". Biography Grigori Weaver is a Central Intelligence Agency special agent. The password to access his account on the terminal is unknown. 'WMD After the zombie outbreak in Laos, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson return to the US carrying documents that hold the coordinates to the supposed facility where the zombies were created and studied. The CIA briefs Weaver, Hudson, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris about the next mission: to destroy the facility. When the four arrive, they are almost immediately attacked by zombies. During the fighting, Harris is attacked by multiple zombies and killed. During the escape, Brooks is caught off gaurd, and mauled by several zombies. Weaver and Hudson are forced to leave both of them behind. The facility is never fully destroyed. 'Area 51' After several battles with zombies after the full-scale attack the Soviets launched against America, Weaver is informed about the intesity of the United States' situtation. While fighting zombies at the Military base in Nevada, Alex Mason was able to reach the radio room. In the room, he contacts the US Army and asked them to send reinforcements. The Army sent twelve Hueys containing soldiers. Each soldier wielded a Commando or M16. Together, the four agents and the soldiers were able to kill the zombies. When the fighting was finished and the area was confirmed secured, Mason, Frank Woods, Adrienne Smith, and Jason Hudson were flown to another military compound. When the four entered the base, Mason, Woods and Hudson were guided to an elevator, and Smith was guided into a seperate room. The man guiding them pressed the 'Up' button, and the elevator rose. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the three were instructed to sit at the table, which was large and had ten chairs around it. The three obeyed. Moments passed, and eventually President John F. Kennedy walked into the room. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara was standing next to him. The five exchanged greetings. During the meeting, Mason, Woods, and Hudson were informed that Area 51 had become overrun with zombies, and that the three were to infilitrate the facility and secure vital weaponry and technology before the Soviets could get their hands on it. Weaver, Mason, Woods, and Hudson loaded into the Huey (Doctor Smith did not take part in the mission). The Huey flew them to Area 51. Immediately upon touchdown, the four were swarmed by zombies. They managed to kill the swarming zombies, and they ran over to Hangar 16. Weaver planted C4. The door was blown down. The four agents entered. Little did they know, this was a mission they would regret. 'Radiation' While fighting zombies at Area 51, Weaver, Mason, Hudson, and Woods ran through a Teleporter to escape zombies. However, the Teleporter malfunctioned, somehow sending each and everyone of the agents into the future. When the four emerged from the Teleporter, they notice they had been teleported to a destroyed and abandoned Soviet radiation processing plant. The guns they were carrying were teleported to a different dimension. The soldiers had no idea what happened, but they had no time to think; zombies began breaking down barriers to attack the agents. The four pull out their only remaining weapon, the M1911, and once again fight the zombie horde. Days passed without any contact from Weaver or the others, and the CIA pronounced them missing in action. 'Forgotten' Oblivious to the fact that the Central Intelligence Agency had presumed them missing in action, Weaver, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Jason Hudson escaped the Soviet radiation plant to try to find answers about what had happended to them. As they walked through the outer limits of the factory, they noticed signs saying "Checkpoint Charlie". Hudson immediately knew what had happened: they had been teleported to East Berlin, Germany. As the four crossed over a small narrow pathway, they began to see dust rising from the ground. Soon a zombie crawled out from the hole. All around that hole, more holes sprung up. Eventually there were zombies everywhere, and each was swarming the agents. They boarded theirselves in a half destroyed building, and, using what little ammunition they had left, began to kill the attacking zombies. Weaver's fate is unknown. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:WMD Category:Area 51 Category:Radiation Category:Forgotten Category:Daniel Smith